ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Xanten
Foundation Latin Royalty in Ufir In the Kingdom of Ufir lived Brutus, son of Claudius and Princess Silana, daughter of King Silanus I of Ufir. Brutus his grandfather had fled his home of Latium when the Fírgians had conquered it. He fled to Ufir, because he was related to the King. However the King refused to help him reclaim his Kingdom. Therefore Brutus his family stayed in Ufir. By the year 700, Brutus was the only male line descendant of the House of Brutus. The House of Brutus was descendant of Brutus, God of Regicide and Punisher of the Breakers of Oaths. Brutus his son had become King of the Latins and his descendants ruled the Kingdom until 650. Then war broke out between the Latins and the Fírgians. Even though the Fírgians quickly got the upper hand, it took them five years to completely subdue the Latins. Brutus his grandfather, who was not in Latium was passed over the Kingship and it was instead awarded to his great-nepwhew, the one years old King Brutus V. When Brutus was 16, in 670 the King of Fírgians was overthrown by his greatest general, Sírianus. Síriansu killed Brutus and incorporated Latium into his Kingdom of Fírgia. This left Brutus as the only member of his house. In 700, after his father died, Brutus called together an army of men and their wives. He decided to take a ship and sail to an island to make himself King. The Island of Xanten Xanten is an island 300 kilometres south of Ufir. When Brutus and his men arrived they quickly founded a port. They called the city Daphnopolis, after the Goddess of Ice, wife of the God Brutus. Other cities they founded were the riversidecity, Helapolis, named after the Goddess of the Dead, mother of the God Brutus. The capitol was Brutum, named after the God Brutus. It was another port city, faced to the south. Ostia was another port-city, but faced the north. Fall of the Kingdom of Xanten Conquest of Moghul and fall of Xanten In 1102 King Claudius IV of Xanten decided he wanted to conquer the Southern Continent. Therefore he invaded Moghul. He was very succesful, until in 1105 Prince Selim of Memphis killed Emperor Ba'al III and took the throne for himself. He proved to be the better general and not only took back all lands Claudius had conquered he also conquered Xanten itself in 1106. Claudius died in the final battle. Claudius his son Ba'al II of Xanten ruled for two years in Selim's name. Selim then decided to end the monarchy of Xanten. Religion General In Xanten they worshipped the typical Latin Gods. However they did change some things. Patron Gods Xanten chose several "Patron Gods", though not the most powerful, these would be the Gods that were closely allied to the men of Xanten. These included Brutus, Hela, Servilia, Daphne and Volturnus. Each Patron God had a High Priest, who oversaw the temple of the God. Each Patron God had it's own city. Brutus had Brutum, Hela had Helapolis, Servilia had Slavium, Daphne had Daphnopolis and Volturnus had Ostia. List Kings of Xanten House of Xanten Brutus I (701-743) Heir of the God Brutus Claudius I (743-766) Son of Brutus I Brutus II (766-788) Son of Claudius I Silanus I (788-814) Son of Brutus II Claudius II (814-842) Son of Silanus I Brutus III (842-888) Son of Claudius II Brutus IV (888-902) Great-greatgrandson of Brutus II Silanus II (902-912) Son of Brutus IV Claudius III (912-945) Son of Silanus II Octavius I (945-968) Grandson of Claudius III Brutus V (968-1031) Son of Octavius I Brutus VI (1031-1033) Son of Brutus V Brutus VII (1033-1054) Son of Brutus VI Ba'al I (1054-1079) Son of Brutus VII Brutus VIII (1079-1098) Son of Ba'al I Claudius IV (1098-1106) Son of Brutus VIII Ba'al II (1106-1108) Son of Claudius IV